This invention relates to mass spectrometry including multiple mass analysis (MS/MS) steps and final analysis in a time of flight (TOF) device or in general any orthogonal mass spectrometry system. This invention is more particularly concerned with such a technique carried out in a hybrid tandem quadrupole-TOF (QqTOF) spectrometer and is concerned with improving the duty cycle of such an instrument for parent or precursor ion scanning and like operations, or more generally to improving the duty cycle over a wide mass range for any type of scan.
Tandem mass spectrometry is widely used for trace analysis and for the determination of the structures of ions. In tandem mass spectrometry a first mass analyzer selects ions of one particular mass to charge ratio (or range of mass to charge ratios) from ions supplied by an ion source, the ions are fragmented and a second mass analyzer records the mass spectrum of the fragment ions. In a triple quadrupole mass spectrometer system, this effects MS/MS. Ions produced in an atmospheric pressure source, pass through a region of dry nitrogen and then pass through a small orifice into a region at a pressure of several torr. The ions then pass through, a quadrupole ion guide, operated a pressure of about 7xc3x9710 3 torr into a first quadrupole mass analyzer, operates at a pressure of about 2xc3x9710xe2x88x925 torr. Precursor ions mass selected in the first quadrupole mass analyzer are injected into a collision cell filled with an inert gas, such as argon, of a pressure of 10xe2x88x924 to 10xe2x88x922 torr. The collision cell contains a second quadrupole (or multipole) ion guide, to confine ions to the axis. Ions gain internal energy through collisions with gas and then fragment. The fragment ions and any undissociated precursor ions then pass into a third quadrupole, which forms a second mass analyzer, and then to a detector, where the mass spectrum is recorded.
Triple quadrupole systems are widely used for tandem mass spectrometry. One limitation is that recording a fragment mass spectrum can be time consuming because the second mass analyzer must step through many masses to record a complete spectrum. As in any scanning mass analyzer, all other ions (outside of xe2x80x98transmission windowxe2x80x99) are lost for analysis, thus reducing the duty cycle to values of around 0.1% or less. To overcome these limitations, QqTOF systems have been developed (as described for example in: Morris, H. R.; Pacton, T; Dell, A.; Langhorne, J.; Berg. M.; Bordoli, R. S.; Hoyes, J.; Bateman, R. H.; Rapid Commun. Mass Spectrometry, 1996, 10, 889-896; and Shevohenko, A.; Chernushevich, I.; Ens, W.; Standing, K. G.; Thomson, B.; Wilm, M.; Mann, M., Rapid Commun. Mass Spectrometry, 1997, 11, 1015-1024). This system is similar to the triple quadrupole system but the second mass analyzer is replaced by a time-of-flight mass analyzer, TOF. The advantage of the TOF is that it can record 104 or more complete mass spectra in one second without scanning. Thus for applications where a complete mass spetrum of fragment ions is desired the duty cycle is greatly improved with a TOF mass analyzer and spectra can be acquired more quickly. Alternatively for a given measurement time, spectra can be acquired on a smaller amount of sample.
A further known technique is the coupling of electrospray ionization (ESI) to time-of-flight mass spectrometers (TOFMS), and this is an attractive technique for mass spectrometry. ESI is a soft ionization technique capable of forming ions from a broad range of biomolecules, while TOFMS has the well known advantages of rapid mass scanning, high sensitivity, and a theoretically limitless mass range. However, ESI and TOFMS are, in one way, incompatible as a source/analyzer pair: ESI creates a continuous stream of ions and TOFMS requires pulsed operation. Thus in the simplest coupling of ESI to TOFMS there is a very poor duty cycle, with less than 1% of the ions formed being detected (to obtain reasonable mass resolution) and early work in this field was predominantly concerned with increasing the duty cycle.
Within the past two years, literature on ESI-TOFMS has begun to focus on tandem mass spectrometry (MS/MS) with hybrid instruments. The fragmentation of ions in these systems is achieved via traditional methods for collision induced dissociation (CID), Tandem-in-space systems termed quadrupole-TOF""s (QqTOF of QTOF), as noted above, are analogous to triple quadrupole mass spectrometersxe2x80x94the precursor ion is selected in a quadrupole mass fitter, dissociated in a radiofrequency- (RF-) only multipole collision cell, and the resultant fragments are analyzed in a TOFMS. Tandem-in-time systems use a 3-D Ion trap mass spectrometer (ITMS) for selecting and fragmenting the precursor ion, but pulse the fragment ions out of the trap and into a TOFMS for mass analysis.
Tandem mass spectrometers (in particular, triple quadrapoles and QqTOFs) are often used to perform a technique known as a parent ion scan (or precursor ion scan). In this techniques the first mass resolving quadrupole is scanned in order to sequentially transmit precursor ions over a selected mass range. The second mass spectrometer is used to selectively transmit only one specific fragment or product ion from the collision cell. The mass spectrum thus produce by scanning, the first mass spectrometer shows only those ions from the ion source which fragment to produce the specific product ion. Thus from a complex mixture of ionized species, a simple mass spectrum allowing only those components which produce the known fragment ion is produced. This method is often used in order to identify precursor ions as candidates for fill MS/MS. For example, if the sample contains a mixture of many different species, and the only compounds of interest are those which have a structure known to always generate a fragment of m/z 86, then a precursor ion scan may be performed in order to identify which precursor ions form m/z 86. A full MS/MS spectrum may then be performed on those few precursor ions, instead of on every peak in the Q1 mass spectrum. In this way, a significant amount of time can be saved in analyzing the sample.
In triple quadrapoles, precursor ion scans have proved to be the right tool to search for ions of certain classes of compounds, e.g. peptides1, glycopeptides2 or phosphopeptides3 (as detailed, for example in the following references for these three classes of compounds, 1M Wilm, G. Neubauer and M. Mann, Anal. Chem., 1996 88, pp. 527-633; 2S. A. Carr, M. J. Huddleston and M. F. Bean, Protein Science, 1993, 2, pp.183-198; 3S. A. Carr, M. J. Huddleston and R. S. Annan, Anal. Biochem., 1996, 239, pp 180-192). However, a current limitation of the Qq-TOFs is their lower sensitivity in this particular mode of operation, compared to triple quadrupoles. The last mass analyzer (TOF or Q3) does not need to scan in this mode, and the Qq-TOF does not benefit from simultaneous ion detection in TOF. On the other hand, more ions are lost in a TOF compared to a third quadrupole: at the entrance, on grids, and mostly due to duty cycle.
The problem here is that usually the fragment ions cover a large m/z range, and the TOF instrument has to capture all that m/z range if consecutive spectra are not to overlap. If one is interested in just a particular mass, then this can lead to a low duty cycle.
There are two main factors governing the duty cycle of an orthogonal acceleration TOF instrument when operated in the conventional (continuous beam) mode. Generally, you have to wait for the heaviest ions to reach the detector before the next pulse of ions can be introduced. Since the width of the entrance window is only a traction of the transverse distance between the ion storage region and the detector, even the heaviest ions will overfill this region before the next pulse of ions can be released. The loss due to this effect is simply equal to the ratio of the length of the entrance window to the distance between the storage region and the detector. This ratio is often 1:4, giving a maximum duty cycle of 25% (achievable only for the heaviest ions).
Additionally, there is a loss factor due to the mass-dependent velocities of the ions. This is due to the fact that ions have a constant transverse energy; which means that the velocities of the lighter ions are higher than those of heavier ions (in the ratio of the square root of the ratio of the masses). This means that the duty cycle loss of lighter ions is larger than that of the heaviest ions in the spectrum, that is the lighter ions tend to overfill the ion storage region to an even greater extent than the heavier ions. For example, if ions of up to m/z 2000 are present, and one is particularly interested only in m/z 200, then the additional loss factor is:             200      2000        =            0.1        =    0.316  
Putting together the loss factor for the heaviest ions, plus the additional loss factor for lighter ions, gives for m/z 200 a total duty cycle of approximately 31.8% time 26%, which is approximately equal to 8%. The equation which describes the theoretical efficiency for m/z m1 is therefore:
Transmission efficiency=0.25*{square root over ((m/M))}xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(1) 
where M=heaviest ions which can reach the detector within the time period of one pulse (i.e within a time equal to 1/f, wherein f is the frequency of the TOF pulse).
It has been known to provide ion traps in a TOF mass spectrometer (although not in a QqTOF type of arrangement, using the collision cell as the ion trap). Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 5,689,111 (Dresch et al and assigned to Analytica of Brantford) describes an instrument which provides a linear two-dimensional ion guide with a time of flight m/z analyzer. The ion guide is a multipole ion guide. However, while the intention is to improve the duty cycle, a single ion guide is provided extending through two different on chambers. An ion entrance section of the ion guide is located in a region where background gas pressure is in the viscous flow regime and the pressure along the ion guide drops to molecular flow pressure regime, at the ion exit section. The ion guide is switched to operate as an ion trap. However, this is not a tandem instrument in that there is only a single multipole ion guide. Thus, this instrument can only detect ions in a certain mass range, and does not have the ability to provide an upstream mass resolving section to select ions of interest. There is no recognition that this method can he applied to enhance the sensitivity of an MS/MS device where ions are coming out of a collision cell. Nor is there any indication that it can be used to enhance sensitivity in any situation where one or more specific ions (fragments or precursors) are desired to be monitored. Specifically, there is no indication that the method can be used to enhance the sensitivity in a precursor ion scan mode, MRM mode, or neutral loss scan mode.
Another proposal is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,763,878. This discloses a method and device for orthogonal injection into a time of flight mass spectrometer. It provides a somewhat unusual arrangement in which the multipole rod set extends through to the time of flight instrument. Ions are then pulsed out from one of the rod sets into the field free drift region of the time of flight instrument. However, again, there is no provision of an upstream mass resolving section. Also, both these patents do not discuss or mention a precursor ion scanning technique, and do not mention any MS/MS scanning methods.
It is now, being realized that providing an ion trap in a QqTOF can lead to considerable improvement in the duty cycle of the overall instrument, for those types of scan where a relatively narrow m/z range needs to be recorded by the TOF analyzer, in particular: precursor ion scan, xe2x80x9cneutral lossxe2x80x9d scan, and xe2x80x9cmultiple reaction monitoringxe2x80x9d (MRM) scan, which is sometimes referred to as xe2x80x9cselected reaction monitoringxe2x80x9d (SRM) scan. It has also been realized that the technique detailed below cart be used to provide a considerable improvement in the duty cycle over a wide mass range by, in effect, applying the method of the present invention to a series of narrow mass ranges.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a method of effecting mass analysis on an ion stream, the method comprising:
(1) providing a stream of ions having different mass to charge ratios;
(2) trapping the ions in an ion trap;
(3) periodically releasing, from the trapped ions, ion pulses into a mass analyzer, to detect ions with a second mass to charge ratio; and
(4) providing a delay between the release of the ion pulses and initiation of mass analysis in the mass analyzer, and adjusting the delay to improve the duty cycle efficiency in the mass analyzer for ions with a desired mass to charge ratio.
The method preferably include effecting mass analysis in a time of flight instrument provided as said mass analyzer, and adjusting the duration of each ion pulse to improve the duty cycle efficiency of ions with the desired mass to charge ratio. More preferably, the delay of step (4) comprises providing a time delay between each ion pulse and initiation of a drive pulse in the time of flight instrument, and adjusting the duration of each ion pulse and the time delay to improve the duty cycle for a range of ion mass to charge values, including the desired mass to charge ratio.
For a wide range of mass to charge ratios, the mass analysis or step (4) comprises mass analyzing ions in a relatively broad range mass to charge ratios, the method including: enhancing the sensitivity for different ion mass to charge ratios by providing a series of intervals, during each of which the ion pulse duration and the time delay are optimized for a relatively narrow range of mass to charge values, and setting the narrow ranges of mass to charge ratios to cover together all of the broad range of mass to charge ratios, whereby substantially all ions in the broad range of mass to charge ratios are given an improved duty cycle.
For a variety of MS/MS techniques, the method includes:
a) passing the ion stream through a mass analyzer to select a precursor ion with a desired mass to charge ratio;
(b) subjecting the precursor ions to at least one of the collision-induced dissociation and reaction to generate product ions; and
(c) passing the product ions into the ion trap to effect step (3).